Make His Day
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Still stuck in hospital after his accident with Loki, Phil gets a surpise visit from one Captain Steve Rogers, who ended up giving more to the Agent then he originally intended! Enjoy the Capsicoul Love!


**I just thought it would make Coulson's day!**

**[Disclaimer]**

Phil Coulson sat quietly in his hospital room as he read the exact same magazine that he found on his bedside table for the fourteenth time; he even tried to be clever and grammatically correct that of the editor. But in reality, he was bored and Phil Coulson didn't like to be bored. He had recently awoken from a coma after his 'little accident' with Loki in the Helicarrier. He was aware when he was informed by the Doctors at hand that he had literally died for at least four minutes, with this knowledge they informed Director Fury who in turn informed the Avengers, but however after an swiftly quick emergency transplant after being maimed in the heart by Loki's spear, if it travelled any further directly into his heart then he wouldn't be here now reading a magazine on '_How to Get back To Work After Hospital Treatment!'_ When he finally awoke he was shocked as he had an armful of one Agent Maria Hill crying on his shoulder. Her first word to him, "Thank God you aren't dead!" as she continued to sob in his arms, and being the caring agent he is he consoled her. The approach of Director Fury giving him a look that his deadly encounter was either 'You've done something incredibly stupid and you're about to be fired' or 'What you did was good in a stupid way that managed to achieve something great'. Thankfully being the latter he was told about The Avengers success against the Chitauri, his death being the key feature that finally brought them together. But now as he sat in his hospital bed, he would be glad just to do some desk work in SHIELD.

As he tossed the magazine to the bottom of the bed and sighed heavily, but soon the silence was broken, as the door opening it caught his attention as one Steve Rogers – Captain America – entered his room with confusion, compassion, surprise and happiness attacked him in one go. Timidly Steve moved into the room and sat at the foot of the bed, he looked nervous as he fiddled with the zip of the rucksack he was carrying. "Can I help you Captain?" Phil asked as his idols head shot up in surprise.

"I think you've done enough for me, don't you think Phil?" he smiled his perfect smile as he shifted closer to the Agent. "I-I...I got you something..." he zipped open the rucksack and fumbled inside as he pulled out a small black box that seemed very familiar to him. Reaching over, he gingerly took the object and unlocked the little latch on the front, his eyes widened in the pure shock he was feeling. There in the little black case was his mint condition Captain America trading cards, all signed 'My Biggest Fan' by Steve. He was speechless, looking up he saw the slight pink that spread over his hero's face. "Captain...I"

"Steve, please just Steve..." Cap- Steve urged as he placed a hand over Phil's giving his winning smile once more that caused Phil's chest to flutter. Luckily the heart monitor had been removed on his orders so the Capt – no **Steve** – wouldn't be aware of.

"Steve, I-I don't know what to say...Thank you!" he beamed as he held the box close to his chest, he had been want this since he was a little boy, he never dared believe it would come true but once again he was proven wrong.

"I was wondering, since I signed your cards..." he rummaged around in the rucksack once more he pulled out a small playing card pack, "Would you sign mine?" he placed the pack in Phil's hand. Confused he looked down to the pack and back up to Steve who was waiting in sheer anticipation. Flipping it opened he slid the cards into his hand but was equally stunned by the images that branded each face of the cards, this wasn't your typical 52 playing cards.

"Steve...how did you?"

"I called in a favour with Tony; he was actually willing to comply, so we got them done! I hope you like it!" he pulled out a black pen from his shirt pocket and handed it to Phil. Smiling sweetly Phil graciously accepted as he looked down at the card that had different images of himself as if he was a superhero, all in different action poses saving the world. "Could you make them out to 'Steve Rogers: Your biggest Fan!'" Steve beamed. As he finished signing the card he handed them over to Steve. "Thank you Steve, this really made my day..." Phil said in the sweetest of voices, he wasn't actually aware it was his. Steve couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm glad I could be the one to make it happen!" he placed his hand over Phil's as he cautiously shifted closer to Phil. Looking as nervous as he came in he ran his thumb over Phil's hand, yet the Agent seemed to notice his discomfort. "Steve, are you-"

He was instantly silenced as Steve pressed his lips firmly but lovingly against Phil's, his other arm coming to rest by Phil's side. Shocked at first but eventually falling into the wonderful feeling, Phil kissed back with such passion, his hand reaching up the rest on Steve's shoulders. Daringly, Steve wanted to make it more intimate as he gingerly ran his tongue across Phil's lips causing a small moan to come from the Agents, as he comply opening his lips and explosion of amazement and love hit Steve as he dance his tongue against Phil's, running his over Phil's side as he pressed closer, desperate to feel more of Phil. A hand drifted to entangle in Steve's short hair as he was pulled impossibly to Phil's chest, using his other arm to wrap around the Captain's shoulders. Reluctantly breathing for air and panting desperately, Steve began pressing kisses down Phil's exposed neck and shoulder due to the convenient hospital gown. As Steve began sucking on the skin upon the junction of his neck that was definitely going to leave a mark, Phil remember just where he was. "Steve..." he ran his hand through his hair, gingerly tugging on a few strands, but this seemed to push Steve on, wrapping both arms around the Agent's waist as he continued back up his neck. "Steve!" Phil breathed as he pulled Steve to look at his in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." Steve automatically began until this time he was stopped by a chaste but loving kiss from Phil.

"No, don't be...but...we're in a hospital..." Phil whispered into Steve's ear as the super soldier whined in recognition.

"Damn hospitals..." he chuckled as he embraces his Agent. "When you get out, we're going to continue this! Promise?" he looked directly into Phil's eye with his deep azure ones.

"Promise!" and with a final kiss he watched as his soldier waved goodbye and slipped out the door. Now left alone in the room he sighed heavily and fell back against his pillows smiling wildly, "Best Day Ever!"


End file.
